


We can be heroes

by astilbegrandis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astilbegrandis/pseuds/astilbegrandis
Summary: От улыбки О'Доран любого здравомыслящего человека всегда пробивает дрожь. К счастью же или нет, Мерси всегда говорила, что эта работа сведет ее с ума.





	We can be heroes

Ангела предпочитает думать, что то, что было между ними - ни что иное, как реакция на стресс, жуткую усталость и двухдневный восьмичасовой марафон песен Дэвида Боуи. Так намного проще. Так намного сложнее. Они ведь все еще работают вместе, да? Выбора-то нет.

До тех пор, пока еще одна лаборатория не освободится, Циглер застряла вместе с Мойрой. Яркое воспоминание о том, как эта потрясающая ученая и, безусловно, интересная личность выглядит без рубашки, не настраивает Мерси на рабочий лад. 

Мисс О'Доран - А всё-таки почему не миссис? Боже, оно и к лучшему - соседство со вчерашней любовницей совсем не смущает. Она тихо напевает " We got five years, my brain hurts a lot. We got five years, that’s all we’ve got " переливая темно-фиолетовую жидкость из одной склянки в другую до тех пор, пока субстанция не начинает зловеще потрескивать и пахнуть болотной тиной. Ангела видела этот процесс много раз: Мойра довольно долго подбирает нужный состав. А еще она видела, во что это вещество превращает живых существ при контакте.

Результаты исследований О'Доран поражают ум. Как и кое-какие другие ее навыки, свежие воспоминания о которых вгоняют двадцати восьми летнюю Ангелу Циглер в легкий ступор, окрашиваю щеки ярким румянцем. Но то, что делает ее коллега-поневоле в лучшем случае аморально, а в худшем… Попади эта формула, пусть даже и незаконченная, в плохие руки, беды не миновать. Хотя, образно выражаясь, руки Мойры - создательницы этого оружия - итак трудно назвать хорошими. Перестать думать о том, что эти нехорошие руки могут делать с ней, у Ангелы никак не выходит. Она слишком долго не просыпалась ни с кем в одной постели. Не то, чтобы ей это было сильно нужно, но…

Еще сильнее запутавшись в своих мыслях, Докторша Циглер сжимает в руках незаконченный прототип "Кадуцея" еще сильнее. Случайно включив посох, Ангела осыпает и себя, и Мойру снопом искр, от которых разливается приятное тепло по телу. Еще чуть-чуть и Мерси сможет превратить эти искры в полноценный исцеляющий поток, а может и вот что-то большое. Но это все потом. Сейчас же…

— Ангела, все хорошо? - остановив песню и прервав свою работу, Мойра стоит в полоборота, но даже так видно усмешку, которая, кажется, никогда не спадает с ее лица. От улыбки О'Доран любого здравомыслящего человека всегда пробивает дрожь. К счастью же или нет, Мерси всегда говорила, что эта работа сведет ее с ума.

— Мне кажется... - глубокий и безумно усталый вздох прорезает воцарившуюся тишину, - Мне кажется, мне нужно выпить.


End file.
